Faisal I of Saudi Arabia
Faisal I of Saudi Arabia (April 1906-25 March 1975) was the King of Saudi Arabia from 1964 to 1975, succeeding Saud I of Saudi Arabia and preceding Khalid I of Saudi Arabia. Under his rule, Saudi Arabia fought Egypt in the North Yemeni Civil War and OPEC began an oil embargo on the United States for their support of Israel during the Yom Kippur War, while he also improved Saudi Arabia through welfare programs and the introduction of television. Biography Faisal bin Abdulaziz was born in April 1906 to King Ibn Saud of Saudi Arabia and one of his wives, and he was his third son. He was the first member of the House of Saud to visit the United Kingdom and France, being sent there in 1919 to represent his father, who could not attend. Faisal was made a military commander by his father at a young age, leading 6,000 Saudi troops in conquering Asir Province entirely in 1922, finishing what his father started. In 1926 he was made Viceroy of Hejaz by his father, and in 1930 he was made Minister of Foreign Affairs. He visited Poland in 1932 and the Soviet Union a year later, and he became the Crown Prince to his brother King Saud I of Saudi Arabia in the 1950s. Prince Faisal was a modernizing figure, and in 1964 he became king after a political struggle with his brother. He set up the country's first television stations, and broadcasts began in 1965. In 1961 he founded the Saudi University of Madinah, and also increased Saudi Arabia's role in the oil industry, and continued Saudi Arabia's role as a member of OPEC alongside fellow Middle Eastern and Arab countries United Arab Emirates, Iraq, Iran, Kuwait, Qatar, Libya, and Algeria. Laying the foundations for a modern welfare system, Faisal had opposition by some zealous Saudi princes, and Prince Khaled bin Musaid attempted to kill him in 1966, although he was killed by security personnel before he could do so. In foreign affairs, King Faisal I countered Arab nationalism and socialism by supporting Islamism. He criticized communism as being zionism and was hostile to the Soviet Union and especially Israel. Faisal also engaged in a media and propaganda war with Egyptian president Gamal Abdel Nasser and sent troops to fight alongside the Kingdom of Yemen in the North Yemeni Civil War. After Nasser's death in 1970 he allied with Egyptian president Anwar Sadat, who moved towards the pro-United States camp after breaking with the USSR. However, in 1973 he began an oil embargo against the United States due to their support of Israel in the Yom Kippur War, and the prices of oil skyrocketed. Oil was also taken off the global market, causing an energy crisis across the world. In 1974 TIME Magazine named him Man of the Year. Death On 25 March 1975, his nephew Prince Faisal bin Musaid returned from the United States and planned to assassinate him at a majlis (an event where the King would open his house up for guests to petition him). Faisal spoke with Kuwaiti representatives that were going to speak with King Faisal, and when King Faisal walked to Prince Faisal to kiss him, the prince drew a gun and shot him in the chin and his ear, killing him. Prince Faisal was beheaded on 18 June 1975 for the murder of King Faisal, who was succeeded by King Khalid I of Saudi Arabia. Category:1906 births Category:1975 deaths Category:Saudi kings Category:Kings Category:Saudis Category:Killed Category:Sunnis Category:Saudi conservatives Category:Conservatives